Princess of China
by Aiko Sweet Eire
Summary: Una historia de amor situada en la China milenaria. Mei es la princesa más bella de toda China, pero su cómoda y feliz vida se verá alterada por una repentina guerra que surgirá entre China y Mongolia y en la que también se verá envuelto el joven y humilde Yao.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta historia está ambientada totalmente en el mundo oriental, llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo así y entre un capítulo y otro de mi fic UsIr escribí este corto ^^ . La verdad es que la inspiración surgió escuchando la canción de Hetalia "Aiyaa, 4000 years" , de ahí que haga referencia a esa cantidad de tiempo. También debo mencionar que esta historia está dedicada a una de mis mejores amigas, mi querida sensei taiwanesa Yana 3 Espero que te guste tu regalo! ^^_**

**_Disclaimer: ni la serie de Hetalia ni sus personajes (por desgracia) me pertecen, todo el mundo sabe que son del gran Himaruya =3_**

* * *

Entre la espesa maleza de oriente, altas montañas como gigantes, e infinita muralla cual oceáno, se esconde una tierra sagrada en la que los dragones habitan tranquilamente junto a sus gentes, ese país era China.

Hace 4000 años, cuando apenas se conocía mundo, China era un gran imperio en el que lo primordial eran la familia, la patria, y los dragones. Una de las familias más ricas y conocidas, los "Zi shu" , tenían una hija conocida en todo el reino por su belleza, se llamaba Mei. Los ojos de la jóven eran negros y profundos como los de un dragón, y su larga, lisa y sedosa cabellera era de un tono castaño oscuro, tan parecido al de los árboles orientales, que parecía hija de la naturaleza. Su tez en cambio era pálida y suave, y su rostro dulce y amable inspiraba ternura a cualquiera que la mirara.

Un día, la joven se encontraba en su habitación decorando las paredes con tinta, la verdad es que tenía un talento innato para arte, era algo que le venía de familia, Al acabar, estaba tan satisfecha por su trabajo que decidió relajarse y dibujarse un dragón en su antebrazo. En ese momento alguién llamó a su puerta. Al abrir la puerta correriza se vio a la joven portando un precioso vestido rosa de corte oriental y anchas mangas, al cual acompañaba con una rosa blanca que decoraba su cabello.

- _Yao, ¡Cúanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? - _La joven de origen taiwanés sonrió dulcemente al ver a su amigo de la infancia. Yao era hijo de los Wan, una familia que había estado sirviendo a los Zi shu desde hace generaciones. Aun así, Mei y Yao tenían la misma edad, por lo que jugaban juntos de pequeños y siempre fueron grandes amigos.

- _Tu padre te reclama, dice que tiene que hablar de algo importante._

_ -Pero no estés tan serio Yao~ ¡Es aburrido! -_Bromeaba la taiwanesa golpeándole en el hombro.

- ¡_Q-que duele,Aru! _

_- Jaja perdonaa princesita_

_ - ¡No me llames princesita! Está claro que soy un hombre,Aru! _

_- ¿Por eso te confunden de vez en cuando con mi hermana? _

_- Kyaa! ¡Te vas a enterar Mei Zi shu! ¡Ven aquí! -_ Y corriendo por la casa los jovenes reían jugando al gato y al ratón hasta que toparon con el padre de Mei.

-_ ¿Ya estais otra vez de juegos? ¿No te ha dicho Yao que quería hablar contigo? _

_- Sí padre, solo le obligué a hacer algo de ejercicio, a ver si echa músculos de una vez -_rió Mei.

- _¡Oye! Yo estoy perfectamente para ser un chino de 19 años -_La verdad es que el chico no se veía mal, su cabello era tan negro que parecía tinta, y lo portaba recogido en una pequeña coleta. Sus ojos en cambio eran castaños, podría decirse que al contrario que Mei, como el yin y el yang. Aunque, hay que admitir, que no era muy alto, y tampoco muy musculoso, tal vez Mei tuviera razón.

-_ Bueno, ahora lo que importa es tu futuro Mei. Vas a cumplir 18 años, y pese a ser la princesa más bella de toda china sigues soltera, sabes que significa eso,no? - _Mei desvió la mirada, sabía lo que significaba, pero ni loca se casaría con alguien por su fortuna, eso no iba con ella.-_ Si en tu próximo cumpleaños sigues soltera yo mismo me encargaré de organizar tu boda con el mejor postor, así que si no quieres que eso ocurra, ya sabes que debes hacer - _Y dicho esto, se fue por donde había venido, dejando a una aturdida taiwanesa y a un preocupado amigo.

_- Oye Mei, si quieres hablar... _

_- Gracias Yao, pero ahora mismo me apetece ir a caminar por el lago... ¿Quieres venir? _

_-¡No se hable más! _

Los dos amigos se sonrieron y fueron a pasear por el gran jardín de la familia, el cual contaba con lago propio. Montaron en una pequeña barquita y mientras Yao remaba Mei iba cogiendo con sus manos varios nenúnfares que por allí flotaban.

-_ Te gusta mucho esa flor, ¿Cerdad? _

_- Ah, sí... la verdad es que la envidio... _

_- ¿Y eso? - _Preguntó curioso su amigo.

- _El nenúnfar es una flor preciosa, única entre todas las flores. Es la única capaz de ser independiente, separarse el grupo o lugar junto al que ha nacido, flotar, ir a donde quiera... es libre... y los insectos la respetan y visitan, pese a su hermosura nadie quiere hacerle daño, ni las carpas... - _Yao escuchaba sonriente, realmente su amiga era increíble, y adoraba escucharla cuando hacía poesía, aun sin que ella fuera consciente de lo que hacía.

- ¿_Sabes Mei? El hombre que se case contigo será afortunado - Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mí -_Y los dos estallaron en carcajadas, salpicándose agua y pasando juntos un agradable y familiar rato, uno de los últimos por desgracia.

* * *

**_Continue..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ya volví con el siguiente capítulo! Espero que os guste ^^**_

* * *

Dos meses después, un agitado Jinete llegaba cabalgando veloz a la ciudad. Traía una importante aunque desagradable carta. China había entrado en guerra con Mongolia. Y lo que era aún peor, iban perdiendo, por lo que solicitaban el apoyo militar de todos los jóvenes de entre 18 y 30 años obligatoriamente. Obviamente esta noticia llegó también a casa de los Zi Shu, donde los padres de Yao sufrieron por él, era un chico que pese a ser sirviente estaba acostumbrado a una vida acomodada en palacio, y realmente, como decía Mei, le faltaba musculatura. Pese a todo la asistencia al ejército era obligatoria para todos sin excepción, por lo que no pudieron hacer nada para retenerle. Una de sus últimas noches antes de partir, Yao y Mei pasearon en el jardín como era costumbre, solo que esta vez ya no habían risas.

- _Dicen que el ejército mongol está compuesto por gente fría y sin escrúpulos... ¿Estás asustado? _

Yao negó. -_ Realmente estoy preparado para darlo todo por China, por su gente y su bienestar, por... ti..._- Mei no pudo contenerse y le abrazó con verdadera fuerza, Yao respondió algo sorprendido, acariciando su cabello para recomfortarla. _- No te preocupes, estaré bien... nosotros los chinos somos unos perfectos espadachines, ¿Qué saben hacer los mongoles esos? ¿Dar golpes a diestro y siniestro hasta que atinen algo? Son unos incopetentes -_Yao rió tratando de quitar hierro al asunto, pero Mei seguía preocupada.

-_Prométeme que volverás, no te perdonaré que no lo hagas. -_La mirada de la joven era firme y sincera, estaba llena de preocupación pero también de confianza, confiaba en que su amigo volviera pronto a casa.

-T_e lo prometo... _

Mei sonrió feliz, pero no obstante aún tenía que asegurarse. Se quitó el colgante que llevaba al cuello y se lo colgó a Yao, mirándole entre sonrojada y seria. -_Es mi amuleto de la suerte, ¡Tienes que devolvérmelo! _

Yao sonrió ampliamente y besó su mejilla -_Te lo devolveré cueste lo que cueste, sé lo malvada que puedes ser si no te devuelven algo .- _Y esta vez ambos rieron, relajándose bajo el luminoso cielo que adornaban los típicos fuegos artificiales de año nuevo.

_- Dentro de poco tendrás 18 años... _

_-Va, por eso no te preocupes, no pienso casarme sin mi mejor amigo, te esperaré -_ Sonrió dulcemente la taiwanesa. Yao se sentía aliviado, aunque no sabía exactamente si por el deseo de estar junto a Mei el día de su boda, o por que no deseaba que se casara con cualquiera.. o mejor dicho, con alguien que no fuera él.

Al día siguiente, Yao partió junto al ejército a su desconocido destino. No sabía a ciencia exacta a dónde iban, contra quien lucharían, o cómo sería aquello, pero lo daría todo por volver, lo daría todo por cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Mei.

Pasaron otros dos meses y apenas habían noticias de la guerra, pero el cumpleaños de Mei se acercaba. Un día, su padre se acercó a hablar con ella:

-_ Mei, querida, ha pasado medio año desde que te comenté lo de tu compromiso, y aún no hay señales de que vayas a comprometerte con nadie... por tanto, ya me he puesto en marcha para buscarte un buen pretendiente. Como sabrás, con este follón de la guerra se nos ha hecho casi imposible encontrarte un marido, pero sabíamos que te negarías aún más si esa persona era mayor... -_ Mei suspiró aliviada, por un instante creyó haberse librado, al menos, hasta que acabara la guerra. Su padre tomó aire y prosiguió. -_ Por ello, hemos acordado tu matrimonio con un príncipe japonés. Tiene tan solo 20 años, es apuesto y buen guerrero, y además su familia es rica y poderosa. Ahora mismo China depende bastante de Japón, por lo que un matrimonio con alguien de su casa sería bastante conveniente. _

A Mei se le cayó el mundo encima, sabía que iba en serio, pero no esperaba una noticia así, y más sin saber nada de Yao. Estaba confusa y asustada, tanto que no pudo callarse. -_ No me casaré hasta que vuelva Yao _

Su padre se sorprendió bastante, y levemente enojado preguntó - _¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso? Es tu responsabilidad casarte, sobre todo antes de envejecer y que busquen otra más joven! Tu belleza no es eterna. _

_- No me importa, no quiero que me busquen por mi belleza o mi riqueza, si no por quién soy yo, y Yao me aceptaba y me quería tal y como era! _

En ese momento su padre lo entendió todo, y con una maliciosa sonrisa decidió hacer un trato. -_ Está bien, espereramos a que el joven Wang vuelva de la guerra para celebrar la boda, pero estarás comprometida desde ya, aceptarás ese matrimonio y no se te ocurrirá ni plantearte cambiar a tu pretendiente por Yao, ¿Te parece? _

Mei estaba algo afectada y dolida, pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa, y al menos así cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo, o mejor dicho, amor secreto. -_ Está bien... acepto, me casaré con el japonés a cambio de que la boda se celebre cuando vuelva Yao _

_- Perfecto, aunque... eres consciente de que tal vez nunca vuelva, ¿no? _

_- ¡Claro que volverá! ¡Me lo prometió! _

_- Inocente criatura... eres libre de creer lo que quieras, pero si al cumplir los 20 años no ha vuelto, te casarás, no creo que tu marido quiera esperar tanto _

_- Ni si quiera me conoce... _

_- Cierto, la próxima luna organizaré una cena con su familia para que os conozcais, se llama Kiku Honda, espero que hagais buenas migas -_ Y dicho esto, su padre se retiró a sus aposentos, dejando a la pobre Mei más preocupada que nunca, rezando que Yao volviera sano y salvo, no le importaba que pasara con ella si al menos podían estar juntos.

Pasó un año exactamente, la joven Mei ya iba hacia los 19, y apenas tenían noticias del ejército. Tan solo recibieron una carta de aviso cuando el pelotón de Yao se asentó en la frontera, pero de eso hacían ya 10 meses. En China, los rumores decían que gracias al sacrificio de un pelotón habían conseguido tender una emboscada a los invasores y que con suerte, en unos meses, la guerra acabaría con la victoria china.

- _Espero que ese no sea el pelotón de Yao... -_ Comentó un día Mei a su madre mientras paseaban por el poblado.

- _No te preocupes hija, incluso en el trágico caso de que le hubiera pasado algo, nos hubiéramos enterado. - _Pero bastó decirlo para que al poco de llegar a casa recibieran nuna carta, era del ejército.

-_ Señores Wang... es para ustedes - _Sus padres abrieron temerosos el sobre, y tenían razón en hacerlo, pues en la carta se decía que efectivamente el pelotón junto al que luchaba Yao había sido el que tendió una emboscada a los mongoles, y que, desgraciadamente, no se había encontrado nadie con vida, fueron aplastados por una avalancha por lo que no se pudo ni buscar sus cuerpos. Su madre rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, y también Mei, quien tuvo que huir a su habitación para que no vieran lo que sufría, para que no vieran lo que sentía.

* * *

_**Continue...**_

_**¿Os gusta cómo sigue? Ojalá que sí, porque su destino ya está escrito(?) Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Y aquí la última parte de la trama! Disfrutad ^^_**

* * *

Ocho meses después, toda China estaba emociona. La guerra había terminado y habían vencido, era digno de celebrar. Bailes por todo el imperio, espectáculos, fiestas... Todo era alegría, todo menos la vida de una joven taiwanesa. Mei Zi Shu se encontraba en su palacio a escasas horas de su boda. Desde que supo lo de Yao nada le importaba, le daba igual con quien casarse, qué hacer, ella ya no podría ser feliz, hasta había perdido su hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa tan bella que enamoraba simplemente con mirarla.

Al verse en el espejo no podía reconocerse. Su rostro era totalmente blanco, sus ojos habían sido bordeados con una fina línea negra de tinta, alargando la silueta del mismo. Sus labios ahora eran rojos como las rosas, y su preciado cabello había sido recogido en un insostenible moño decorado por una especie de corona, típica de esta festividad. Hasta había reemplazado su querido vestido rosa por un ajustado kimono rojo de seda. Era totalmente otra persona.

_-¿ No te ves bella, Mei-san? Pareces incluso mayor -_ Dijo su orgullosa "estilista".

-_ Soy mayor, tengo 19 años... pero gracias de todos modos... supongo..._

_ - Mei, cuida tus modales. Dentro de dos horas serás la esposa de un importante japonés, debes saber ser agradecida. _

_-Sí, madre..._ - Y sin más motivación que la de acabar ese rídiculo espectáculo de una vez por todas, Mei se encaminó al jardín en el que todos la estaban esperando para comenzar su boda. La verdad es que estaba todo perfectamente dispuesto para una tradicional boda. La gente en kimono, los farolillos colgando, el altar con un dragón... hubiera sido una boda perfecta de no ser porque el marido no era Yao.

Mientras tanto, en las ajetreadas calles de China, un caballo desbocado corría sin cesar. La gente se apartaba asustada, el caballo iba tan rápido que hasta saltaba lo que se pusiera en su camino. Seguramente hubieran dicho que era un caballo maldito, pero el que así lo guiaba era su jinete, alguien que tenía demasiada prisa.

**(Día anterior)**

Un joven y apuesto guerrero cabalgaba tranquilamente entre las calles de China, volver a casa y ver tanta alegría animaba a cualquiera, y más a alguien que había pasado el último año peleando en un lugar tan alejado y hostil. Al ver su insignia de guerreo, mucha gente se paraba a felicitarle, saludarle, e incluso charlar con él. Un amable hombre mayor hasta le invitó a tomar té en su casa a cambio de que le contara algunas batallitas. Yao tenía prisa por volver a casa pero un descanso no le vendría nada mal. Habló con ese hombre de todo lo ocurrido, de como les prohibían enviar cartas o hacer nada que no fuera vigilar el refugio. De la emboscada que tendieron a los enemigos y de cómo, desgraciadamente, esa emboscada supuso también el sacrificio del pelotón.

-_ Y dígame joven, ¿Entonces es uste del pelotón Dragón Rojo? Pero, ¡Si dijeron que no hubo supervivientes! _

_- ¡E-eso no puede ser! ¡Yo y dos compañeros más escapamos de la avalancha, aru! ¿Quiere usted decir que toda China piensa que hemos... muerto?_

_ - Pues... a decir verdad... hasta que vayan a ver personalmente al emperador, me temo que así es. _

_- ¡Eso es horrible! Tengo que ver a mis padres y decirles que estoy bien, ¡y a Mei! _

_- M... ¿Mei? ¿Te refieres a la princesa Mei Zi Shu? _

_- ¡Sí! ¡Esa misma! ¿Por qué? ¿La conoce? ¿Le ha pasado algo?_

_ - No tranquilo, está bien, de hecho mañana va a casarse, con un japonés si mal no recuerdo, dijeron algo de una alianza pero tampoco presto mucha atención a esos asuntos. -_ Yao empalideció y su rostro de alegría se tornó en uno de amargura.

-_ Señor, necesito saber a cuánto estamos del palacio de los Zi Shu._

_ - Pues, a un día a caballo sin parar._

_ - ¿Un día sin parar? Bueno, yo.. ¡Gracias por todo señor! ¡Que le vaya bien! -_ Y sin más, montó en su caballo y comenzó a cabalgar lo más rápido que pudo a casa de Mei. No es quisiera estar presente en su boda, o que supiera que estaba vivo antes de casarse, es que directamente no quería que se casara con otro, y ahora que estaba acostumbrado a luchar, no iba a rendirse ante nadie.

**(De vuelta al presente)**

La ceremonia ya había comenzado. Los prometidos estaban arrodillados en el altar mientras se recitaba el discurso, aunque lo que realmente Mei hacía era rezar por un milagro, no sabía qué, pero necesitaba algo que la salvara. Kiku se alzó como correspondía, y Mei le imitó, aunque sin alzar cabeza todavía, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. En ese momento, un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó en la puerta, un caballo había saltado el muro y relinchaba majestuoso, alzándose a dos patas mientras su jinete se quitaba la capa, era...él. Los ojos incrédulos de la taiwanesa se posaron sobre los suyos con una mezcla de temor y alegría. Los dos se miraron fijamente unos instantes, no hacía falta más, se amaban, y lo sabían, nadie podría cambiar eso. La gente no podía creerselo, pero el jinete, sin decir nada, pasó entre la gente a caballo, acercándose al altar; Mei no podía dejar de mirarle, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-_Me prometiste que no te casarías hasta que volviera... - _Dijo el joven sonriendo dulcemente a su querida amiga.

- _Pensé que... habías... - _Yao bajó sin decir nada y la abrazó con fuerza.

- _Lo sé mi pequeña... lo sé..._

Mei correspondió al abrazao y hundió la cara en su hombro, tenía tantas ganas de llorar que tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para contenerse y que no se fuera toda la pintura. Era un momento mágico, pero no todo el mundo estaba cómodo con esa situación. Kiku, el prometido de Mei, cogió a la taiwanesa por el brazo y le dijo que debían seguir la ceremonia, pero ella se opuso. Su padre se alzó molesto e intentó echar a Yao, pero fue inútil. En ese momento, el japonés sacó una sorprendentemente bien escondida katana y amenazó a Yao.

-_Si no te marchas no volverás a ver la luz del sol... -_ Yao abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, pero no se dejaría intimidar, no después de todo lo que había luchado. Cogió a Mei por la cintura y rápidamente la subió en su caballo.

-_ Corre, ve al bosque de bambú, yo te alcanzo enseguida, ¡No te detengas por nada!_

_ - Pero Yao,tú... _

_- ¡Corre! -_ Yao palmeó al caballo y este salió corriendo hacia el bosque, Mei se cogía fuertemente mientras esperaba que todo fuera bien. En cambio, en el jardín se armó un gran revuelo. Kiku y Yao luchaban cara a cara mientras la gente, espantada al ver como se mancillaba un acto tan sagrado, huía a sus casas. Los padres de Yao intentaron hablar con los de Kiku para detener la batalla, pero ellos decían que era cuestión de honor. El padre de Mei tampoco ayudaba mucho, ya que defendía que Kiku debía vengar el honor de su hija, al que según él, Yao había corrompido con falsas promesas de amor.

-_No eres más que un sirviente Wang, ríndete y te perdonaré la vida. _

_- ¡Jamás! ¡No dejaré que Mei malgaste su vida con alguien como tú! Además, ¡Yo la amo!_

_- ¿Y desde cuando eso importa? Vengo de una familia noble y rica, la llevaré a vivir a mi palacio en Japón, algo que tú nunca podrás darle -_ En ese momento Yao sintió como le hervía la sangre y desarmó con facilidad a Kiku, llevando su espada al cuello de este.

_- Para tu información, ahora soy un héroe de guerra, y da gracias a que no todo el mundo es como tú y no te decapite ahora mismo delante de tus padres.- _El joven Kiku temblaba levemente por la cercanía de su espada y decidió rendirse, sus padres no se lo podían creer, al igual que el padre de Mei, quien furioso maldijo a los Wang y les despidió sin dudarlo ni un momento. Yao, aun sintiéndolo por sus padres, no le dio importancia y, tomando prestado el caballo de algún despistado invitado, cabalgó rápidamente hacia el bosque en el que le esperaba Mei.

* * *

_**¿Qué os pareció? Siento si no avisé antes de la brevedad de mi historia, realmente surgió como un corto que escribí por entretenimiento y para ofrecer como regalo a amiga, por lo que tampoco me extendí mucho, aunque la historia da para bastante jaja **_

_**Hasta aquí llega la trama, no quise enredarme más, pero si quieren sabes qué pasó después de la agita boda, no os perdais el epílogo! **_

_**Thanks for reading ^^**_

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Epílogo

_**Y al fin subí el epílogo de mi corto! Ruego a mis seguidores que me perdonen, empecé las clases y estuve algo liada, aquí está . Espero que os guste el final!**_

* * *

El sol se ocultaba entre grandes cañas de bambú. La sombra de estos jugaba con la imaginación de los que las contemplaban, ya que doptaban formas de los más variadas. Junto a estas sombras, Mei soñaba despierta con un futuro junto a la única persona que había conquistado su corazón, una persona que lo había dado todo por ella, y por la que ahora rezaba para que llegara sana y salva. El anochecer empezaba a apoderarse del cielo, el viento soplaba silencioso entre las cañas... derepente, unos brazos rodearon la cintura de la joven. Mei sonrió, reconocía perfectamente esas manos que echaba ya en falta; las entrelazó y acarició, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yao.

- _He pensado tanto en ti... siempre eras lo primero que pensaba al despertar y lo último al acostarme, ojalá hubiera podido decirte que estaba bien, odio que sufras... -_ Yao besó su cabeza y sonriendo dulcemente giró con cuidado a su querida taiwanesa para mirarla a los ojos. Entonces, pasó por su cuello el colgante que ella le había dado.

- _Mi amuleto... _

_- Te prometí que te lo devoldería_ princesa... - Mei sonrió emocionada, acariciando su mejilla.

-_ Estaba preocupada por ti... no debiste hacer eso, ahora mi padre... _

_- Tu padré no podrá hacer nada contra un heroe de guerra, ¿No? -_ Mei se sonrojó levemente, tenía razón, ahora ya no era su sirviente , ni un plebeyo, ahora era un guerrero. En ese momento, Yao se arrodilló, tomando de la mano a Mei y besándola delicadamente antes de atreverse a decir:

-_Meijira Zi Shu... siempre la he amado, desde que tengo memoria podría decirse. Siempre estuvimos juntos, compartimos muchas cosas, secretos, ilusiones, deseos. Siempre nos apoyamos el uno al otro y ni pensabas en la clase social a la que pertenecía o en qué trabajara, tu me apreciabas por ser yo y yo te apreciaba por ser tú. Ahora hemos crecido y cambiado, tú eres aun más bella si es posible, y yo algo más... alto, aunque no mucho - _Rió emocionado Yao. -_ Pero, pese a eso, lo que siento no ha cambiado... Mei, te amo... y ahora que he conseguido ser alguien mejor para ti... no temo pedirte lo que siempre soñé... - _Y mirándose a los ojos, Yao pronunció en un tono dulce y suave. -_ Mei-chan... ¿Querrías casarte conmigo? - _La taiwanesa no contuvo sus emociones y se arrojó a los brazos del chino, estrechándole con fuerza.

-_ Yao... Sería inmensamente feliz casándome contigo... -_ Y así fue como teniendo a la naturaleza y a sus caballos como únicos testigos, Mei Zi Shu y Yao Wang se prometieron amor eterno, sellando esa sagrada promesa con un lento y sincero beso.

Un mes después, las calles de China volvieron a llenarse de alegría y fiesta. Esta vez, en honor de la princesa Mei y el guerrero Yao. El mismo emperador permitió celebrar la boda en su palacio, todo el imperio asistió al evento, todos estaban alegres, pero sin duda las personas más felices eran Yao y Mei, quienes al fin habían logrado sacar su amor a la luz sin una boda preciosa que, al acabar, se volvió todavía mas mágica por los bellos fuegos artificiales que lanzaron en honor a la pareja.

_Y así, la bella princesa Mei y el valiente Yao, vivieron felices y enamorados comiendo arroz y pato asado._

**The end**

* * *

_**Y se acabó! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia a pesar de su corta extensión ^^ Yo como ya mencioné me disculpo por el retraso, y advierto que debido a este curso, selectividad, y que mi portátil ha de ser reparado porque tiene problemas ^^' Tardaré bastante en subir una historia nueva, pero prometo acabar en cuanto pueda la historia casi acabada de "Romeo y Cenicienta" por si alguien le interesa terminar de leerla.**_

_**Gracias por leerme y seguirme! Saludos! ^^**_


End file.
